


Hey Alexa

by Antisociallilbrat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Dom max, F/M, Light BDSM, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, brat mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat
Summary: This pure Madwheeler porn with Dom!Max and Brat!Mike
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Hey Alexa

**Author's Note:**

> Tumbler request, send me requests @antisociallilbrat

“Oh, baby boy, you’ve been a brat today, haven’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am I have, I’m sorry.”

Max had Mike strip naked and his wrists and ankles apart, tied at to the ends of their four-poster bed. His dick lies against his stomach with his baby blue cock ring snug around the base, aching with the need to cum. He’d spent the entire day back talking her in front of all their friends, being extra bratty today, craving to be punished by her. He knew he was going to get his wish granted when he corrected her for third time in a row about some sci-fi movie, and she gave him _that look_ that told him he was gonna get when they got home.

Sure enough, the moment they walked into their apartment she ordered him to go their bedroom, strip, and get into position on the bed. He tried not show his excitement as he bounded up the stairs to their room. He quickly stripped upon entering. Laying on the bed, already hard, his excitement was only fueled as she walked in and silently tied him down to the rope on the ends. They use the rope so often that they just keep it tied to columns of their bed, finding it pointless to untie and retie it.

She walked over their closet and pulled out their _special box_ , and Mike tried not to whimper when he saw her pull out his baby blue cock ring and her black leather paddle. “ _Yesyesyesyes_ ” was all he could think when he saw the paddle, he wanted to be hit, to be punished by his mistress. She sauntered over and rolled the cock ring down his ruddy cock, tutting when Mike couldn’t but whimper at the contact. She slowly stripped before him, Mike wanting nothing more than to run his hands up and down her smooth skin. Once naked, she stood at the end of their bed, eyes stern and ravaging as she turned the paddle over in her hands.

“Baby boy you know I’m going to have to punish you now, right? Brats deserve to get punished,” She starts walking towards him on the bed, letting the paddle graze over Mike’s legs as she moves to take a seat next to him. Mike feels goosebumps break out across his skin as she runs the paddle lightly over his chest.

“Please punish me ma’am, I deserve it,” he whimpers out. He sees her knowing look in her eyes as she studies his face.

“Oh, you want me punish you, don’t you? That’s why you were being such a fucking brat today, you want me to hit you brat?” She says it more as a statement then a question.

Abruptly Max gets off their bed, heading back to the closet, making to put the paddle away. That’s not what Mike wants, and he can’t help it when he whines out, “Please ma’am! Please hit me, I want to be punished!”

She turns to face him as she puts the paddle up, “Brats don’t get to decide their punishment baby boy, they don’t get what they want.”

She climbs back on the bed and firmly grips Mike’s cock, which at this point is so hard it hurts. Giving him a few slow tugs, causing Mike to hiss at the sensation, she wastes no more time climbing up to straddle his hips. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything as she lines him up and sinks down on him all the way to the hilt.

He throws his head back and moans, “Fuck Max!”, he was not expecting that, instead expecting to be punished in some form of punishment that he was not going to enjoy. Looking at her, her face is smug as she remains still on his pulsing cock.

And … she continues to remain still. She’s staring him down, staying silent, daring him to try and move or to break the silence. He can feel his body desperately wanting to thrust up into her tight wet heat, the cock ring feels almost constricting around him. She wants him to moan, to beg her to move, and as horny as he is, he’s not about to give her what she wants after being denied the paddle. He stares her down, hoping his face doesn't display his desperation.

She breaks her own silence, “Baby boy are you still going to be a brat? After I was nice enough to sit on your poor hard cock?” She reaches her hand out to cradle the side of his face, “You really want to be hit don’t you?” she mumbles to herself before bringing the same hand that cradled his face down, opened palmed, slapping him.

Mike moans, his body acting on its own, attempting to thrust up into her. “Please do something to me ma’am, make me cum. Please Max, I need to cum!” he pathetically whimpers out, all resolve leaving him.

He can feel her tighten around him, her breathing picking up, she loves it when he finally let’s go and begs her. “No baby boy, I’ve decided on your punishment. Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you?”

“Please ma’am,” he groans.

“I’m going to sit right here on your pretty little cock, and I’m not going to move at all. You’re going to have to just lay here, being still, and endure feeling my hot cunt, not being able to fuck it. If you can wait ten minutes without making a single noise or moving, I’ll remove your cock ring and let you cum. If you so much as make a whimper or try to thrust into me, I’m leaving you here tied up and I'll leave and come back to try again in an hour. Do you understand me brat?”

“Fuck okay ma’am, I understand.” He knows he won’t be able to last ten minutes in this torture without making a noise or moving. He has to try though.

She smirks down at him, “Good boy. Hey Alexa, set a timer for ten minutes,” the last part to their Alexa on the nightstand.

He tries to calm himself; he has to get through the next ten minutes. Trying to look anywhere but at his hot girlfriend split open on his cock, he looks around the room for something to distract himself. He thinks he's doing pretty well, as least couple minutes pass by. Then he hears it, a moan that forces him to look at her.

He regrets it the moment he sees her, as he has to bite down on his bottom lip to avoiding making noise. Biting down so hard, there's a faint taste of blood in his mouth now. She has her head thrown back in pleasure as she uses her hands to grope her breasts. She’s squeezing them and pushing them together; in the way he craves to do in this moment.

He wants to complain, to tell her it’s not fair, but he knows the moment he says anything she’ll climb off his dick. He needs to pull his eyes away from her, if he keeps watching her, he knows he’ll moan. He can’t pull his eyes away though. His thighs start to quiver as he resists the urge to fuck up into her.

She puts her thumbs in her mouth, sucking as she smirks down at him, realizing his eyes were back on her. Taking her now damp thumbs, she goes back to groping her breasts, rubbing her nipples with her thumbs, moaning, “Baby Boy your cock feels so good in my tight cunt, you’re such a good boy for me.”

That does it. Mike can’t help himself as his hips thrusts into her, his cock seeking her tight heat. As soon as he does, her hand comes down to slap him again across the face, pulling off of him.

“You were doing so well baby boy, we’ll try again in an hour,” she says as she walks out of the room. Mike helplessly begs for her to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
